Hammock
by PanDuhBear
Summary: Tris gets a hammock for their apartment. Eris pairing. One shot. Eric Coulter / Tris Prior Divergent


He thinks it's lame. What is the point of a hammock when they have a perfectly fine bed. But everyone in the compound knows Eric won't tell her no. Even though he typically doesnt show affection in public, everyone know's he always gives her anything she asks for.

That's how they end up in Amity, of all places. The people of Amity have seen Tris many times when she is meeting Johanna, as part of her leadership duties. However, they were not used to seeing Dauntless men who could be mistaken for tanks.

"Tris. Why are they all staring and smiling at me," he asks as they began walking through the market.

"Eric, honey, that's why I make sure not to eat the bread when I have meetings with Johanna," she snickers and steals a glance at the handsome smirk on Eric's face. She loves being the reason he looks that way, even if she doesn't tell him very often.

"Was it really necessary to drag me to the land of the hippies for you to pick up this thing," Eric grumbles under his breathe, making her smile. She steps in front of him and puts her hand on his arm causing him to look down. Biting her lip she flicks her eyes up to meet his and puts her other arm on his shoulder.

"Baby, you know I need a big strong man to carry it for me," she says as she leans on her tip toes and gives him a peck on the lips. She maneuveres her lips as close to his ear as she can and whispers "If you didn't want to help me I could have asked Four," she breathes quietly with a grin knowing what the mention of his rival will do.

When she pulls back and looks into Eric's eyes she sees the fire in them and knows it's time. She bolts toward the end of the market laughing knowing he is right behind her. Eric easily catches up to her, curse her short legs, and wraps his muscular arms around her waist forcing her to a halt.

"Now, now, Stiff you behave yourself," he whispers in her ear then drops a kiss on her neck causing her to shiver. He spins her around and looks at her face while smiling before giving her a sweet kiss.

"Let's find this hammock so we can go home," he tells her and wraps his arm around her shoulder which causes her to automatically wrap an arm around his waist and lean into him as they fall into step together. They make it to the end of the booths and find a girl of almost choosing age who looks bored until she sees them. They both are sure they will see her at the next choosing.

"Tris, hi, I have your hammock for you!"

"Oh, thank you Rose! I'm sure it's perfect." Tris returns the girls greeting.

"So you had a- a special hammock made for you," Eric asks furrowing his brows in confusion.

"Nope, for us," Tris giggles and he can't help but smirk hearing the sound. Rose comes from the back of the booth with a large hammock that she has rolled up and placed in a canvas bag. Smiling the entire time Tris happily pays for the hammock, grabs Eric's hand and begins the walk back to the train stop.

"Are you going to let me see it?"

"Not a chance, Handsome. You can see it when we get home," Tris replies and kisses his cheek. He rolls his eyes and shakes his head with a small smile on his face. When they get to the Amity stop they board the train and begin making their way to Dauntless.

They walk into their apartment and lay the hammock on the coffee table. She sits in his lap and he wraps his arms around her pulling her to him as tightly as he can, allowing her to tuck her face into the crook of his neck. After minutes of sitting in the silence she raises her head and he looks into her eyes and he can see happiness with a hint of sadness. Before he can ask her about it she jumps out of his lap and begins opening the canvas bag.

"Do you want to help me put it up," she asks and gives him a small smile.

"You know I won't tell you no," he answers with a smile of his own. He moves from the couch and grabs the end of the hammock to let her unroll it. She holds the fabric and begins walking backwards while smiling. When the hammock is unrolled he takes a moment to stare at it, understanding why she had it special made.

The rope of the hammock is black. The fabric is different though. It is sectioned into three colors. The top color is Erudite blue and the bottom is Abnegation gray. In the middle is black with Dauntless flames in the center.

"It's us." She hears the way his voice is slightly husky and smiles at him. He pulls her to him and kisses her passionately.

When they pull apart he clears his throat, "It's great; I love you." Just like every time he says it her stomach erupts with butterflies and she kisses him.

"I love you," after a pause she winks at him and continues, "now help me put this in the corner babe." After 30 minutes the hammock was bolted into the wall and Eric climbed in it resting his left foot on the ground and held his arms open to her. Without a word she climbed in with him and snagged into his chest.

He gently rubbed circles on her back knowing it would help ease what was bothering her. After rocking the hammock with his foot and rubbing circles on Tris' back for a few minutes he felt her breathing even out and knew she was sleeping.

Tris was the first girl who ever looked through his bad attitude and good looks. The few women he had been with only wanted physical encounters but nothing meaningful. Tris got to know him and learned all she could about him. They became friends.

One day they were in the training room sparring and she knocked him down and sat on him to pin him in place. They were looking in each others eyes smiling and he leaned in and kissed her. It was nothing he had ever felt before and he knew she was going to be special.

Their relationship began to grow and they became even closer. They would sit and talk for hours and he loved how her eyes would light up when she would speak about her mother and her friends, even her specific leadership duties. One night they had stayed up at his apartment so late they fell asleep together in his bed.

The next morning he woke up holding her close to him. Because they were leaders both of their apartments were in the pire and had windows to outside. The morning sunrise was shinning on her face in a soft orange glow and he realized he, the ruthless Eric Coulter, was in love with Tris Prior.

He is pulled from his thoughts when he feels Tris stiffen and squeeze him in her sleep. He looks at her sleeping face and sees that she no longer looks peaceful. Her eyebrows are pulled together and her perfect lips are shaped into a frown.

"Baby, are you having a nightmare," he whispers to her but he gets only another squeeze in response. He begins running his fingers through her hair and holds her tighter as they rock.

"Sh, Tris, baby it's okay; you're okay." "I'm here; I'll always protect you," he whispers and softly kisses her head.


End file.
